Sadly moving on
by Ktclaire99
Summary: Cammie gets told that she has to move to DC with out telling anybody or they will get killed. How will she have changed 15 years later with twins. Will the gang finally be able to track her and will Zach finally get to ask the all important question. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Sadly moving on part 1

Cammie pov

The girls were even more eager to dress me up for my date with Zach. Don't get me wrong they always love to play dress up when ever I have a date but this on felt extra special and they were putting in lots more in to it than the other times. I was starting to think that something important was going to happen I mean I know I'm the spy but anyone can figure it out.

I might as well tell you who I am before I go on so here goes. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan but call me cammie or cam. I graduated from the Gallager Acadamy for Exceptional Young Women. I know a real mouth full right. Anyone with level four clearance or higher will know that it's actually a school for spies in training. My mums the headmistress and my dad has been MIA for years now.

My best friends are Rebecca Baxter but call her bed unless you want to be in hospital for a week. Then there Liz sutton the dainty completely clumsy southern belle who is proberly smarter than Einstein himself. Last put not least is Macey Mchenry yes the Macey Mchenry the denotes daughter is one of my best friends and room mates. Then there's Zach who is my boyfriend. The one I'm going on a date with if u didn't figure that out.

Half way to the restaurant I get ambushed by some men. After five minuets of fighting they finally pin me down. The man who I'm assuming is the leader comes up to talk to me. " Cameron Morgan listen but don't talk and we won't have any trouble. We're the circle of cavern and in order to keep your family safe your going to get on a plane to DC at ten tonight and go to the pizza dash there. You will find your cover in the fridge and where your new house is. You can't tell anyone where your going and any contact you have will consequent in them being killed. Am I understood miss Morgan." He told me not really giving me a choice in the matter I just nod my head and watch as they drive off.

TIME SKIP - AT THE RESTAURANT

I get there and see Zach sitting at our usual table. I decided on the way over that I would make it quick and not tell him I am pregnant. Don't worry you read that right I'm pregnant and Zachs the dad. I wanted to make it quick so I didn't hurt as much. I took a deep breath before telling him.

" Zach just listen. I love you, always have always will but I can't continue this and i hope that you will have a happy life without me. I'm sorry" by this time I have tears streaming sown my face as I ran out ignoring the muffled shouts from Zach.

TIME SKIP - DC

I Got the plane fine and am now at the pizza dash ready to start my new life but have some how managed to keep the name cammie Morgan. I'm no doubt going to miss everybody but if it keeps them safe than I'm ok with it. I just wish it wasn't the case and I could be at home with them right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly moving on part 2

Zachs pov

I was waiting at the usual restaurant waiting for cammie. I had told her friends that I was going to propose tonight so they would dress her up to look even more because well I'm proposing and I want everything to be special.

When she came in I knew something was up but before I could get a word in she says things that break my heart.

" Zach just listen. I love you, always have always will but I can't continue this and i hope that you will have a happy life without me. I'm sorry"

She ran out and I ran after her yelling her name but after 2 minuets she did what she was known for and disappeared. I just can't believe the night I am proposing she breaks up with me. I least she still loves me.

I go home that night thinking I will give her some space and talk to her in the morning. Little did I know that that was the worst mistake ever.

TIME SKIP - NEXT DAY

I spent the hole day looking for her but I can't find her any where. I know what your thinking she's the chameleon you will never be able to find her but that's the differance I can always find her. But now it's like she's disappeared. nobody else can either and I can't help but think something has happened to her. I couldn't live with my self if she wasn't ok.

TIME SKIP - NEXT YEAR

We still haven't found cammie but everyone is slowly coming to terms with the fact that she's gone. We can just hope that one day she will come home.

AN- sorry it's short but my next ones are longer I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your docuSadly moving on part 3

Cammies pov - 1 month and 16 days later.

Its has been almost 1moth and a half since I left the Academy. I started out pretty good. I have worked at my own pizza place called Pizza Dash, and business went well. I live in a nice home that's two stories and have settled in. I also got a black lab puppy named German, he was my only friend.

I learned that the CoC are keeping tags on me, but I guess they weren't joking when they said they will be watching.

I was getting in my car, to go to work when I ran/sprinted into the bathroom. I spent the whole morning vomiting. Not to mention, I was late. It couldn't be, but it is. I need to be sure, so I take my coat and try not to vomit in my car as I rush to the nearest pharmacy. I rush in and grab every pregnancy test they have, and took them. All came out positive. This is not good.

The last time I –you know- was about 2 weeks before I left. So that would make me close to 2 months. I decide to make it official and set up an appointment.

Sure enough, I was almost 2 moths pregnant. I know I'm going to keep him/her but to think that he/she will have to go through life, not knowing who their father is? Not to mention I have to hide this from the CoC because they might want to threaten my baby just like they did with the other people I love.

5 months later:

They called; the CoC. I was dreading for that phone to ring. I knew they had people tailing me, and by now they probably knew I was pregnant because I was showing. So I was praying that they forgot about me. They didn't

"You are pregnant I hear" says the same voice that called last time.

"That's none of your business." I snapped

"Fine, I just wanted to remind you that you said you will leave your life behind, no turning back. You're still going to be watched, so don't try and make any sneaky moves, because we will catch you". Then he hung up. I was shaking as I got angrier at the CoC. How could they control my life so much? But I had these mood swings a lot lately, with the pregnancy and all, so oh well.

I had a baby shower recently with some new friends that I made at Church. Yeah, I go to church, but I don't pay much attention, I only go because its something to do. But I had a great Baby shower but I should probably tell you this important news, I'm having twins.. I don't know the genders yet, because I want to be a surprise. I only wish that my family was here, that my best friends could have been the ones throwing the baby shower and that Zach would hold me and tell me he loved me. But that was in what world? Right, fantasy world.

1 and half month later:

March 5, 10:30 I go into labor. Patric Morgan was the first. Then 2 and half minutes later, I had my baby girl as the youngest. Her name is Sophia morgan. I held each in my hands and cried as they held onto my finger with their small hands. I'm a mother now, and it was my job to protect them. I would die for them.

6 years later:

"Mom I want the piece with my name on it!" Sophia whined as I cut the birthday cake.

"Alright you can have the piece with your name on it and Patric can have the piece that has his names on it?"

"Yay!" the two scream in unison as they clapped their hands. They ran off to go play in the backyard with all of their friends they invited for the party.

(A quick AN: Cammie gave her necklace to Sophia as a memory for her dad, seeming that Sophia had never met her dad, neither has Patric, but I don't a guy would want a locket with a picture of Zach. Would they? Hehe. Anyway, I thought I should tell you that Sophia now has Cammie's old locket necklace that Zach gave her.)

"So, six years old, they grow up fast don't they?" Kari said as she put her presents on the pile.

"Yeah, listen, thanks for being there for me and the kids the last 6 years. I don't know how I could have done it without you." I say with a thankful smile.

"No problem. I have two rugrats. Not near as bad as your 2, so hey we help each other out."

"Right, so does that mean you will take the trash out for me as I go get the video camera for presents?" I ask her with a sweet pouty face because I know she doesn't want to.

"Fine" she says, aggravated. She was the first friend I met at the church and she was always there for me, and I loved her for that! She always made me smile.

I quickly make sure that the dog is in the backyard so he won't eat any of the cake and run upstairs to get the camera. When I come back down I hear a knock on the door.

"Kari, you should know to walk right in by now!" I yell at the door, thinking that it's her knocking to come back inside. But then I think, "Kari never knocks." Ever since the month after we knew each other, we just walk right in. The person at the door is still knocking. What if it's the Circle of Cavan, coming to take my sweet hearts away? NO, I won't let them ruin my life again. Since I'm back in the kitchen, I grab a knife from the drawer and slowly, silently and stealthy walk down the hall towards the door. I reach for the knob on the door, turn it and pull it open quickly.

"Whoa, watch it with the knife! I'm not going to do anything!" he says as he backs up with his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yell at him with as much venom as I can use, as I pull him inside. I'm afraid that the Circle of Cavan was watching. I never know, it might even be Kari they have spying on me, or my neighbors, but if the CoC ever found out he was here, everyone's dead, me, my mom, my friends, Zach and most sadly my children.

I shut the door and look out through the curtain window in the living room.

"Scared?" he asks.

"Very. Want to know why? Because I'm not supposed to come in contact with anyone I used to know in the life before me! Meaning you can't be here?! How did you even find me?

"It doesn't matter, but what you do need to know, is that everyone thinks you're dead. I mean you just disappeared. Everyone has been worried over the years, especially your mom! So what made you leave? It has to be something big, to just leave like that."

"I'm surprised you haven't found out yet! You really want to know why I left." I say with tears coming in my eyes now. I don't like to think about how I had to leave.

"Yes."

"Okay, the CoC contacted me and said everyone that I loved and cared about would be shot down and dead if I didn't do what they wanted me to! They wanted me to leave my life behind and if that's what I had to do to make things safe, then so be it. But you're ruining it all by just being here! When they hear about this, they're going to freak and now they can-" I cut off there. Tears were streaming down my face now. I was going to say that now they can use my kids against me, but I didn't think Mr. Solomon knew about that yet. (Ha! Bet you all thought it was Zach! He'll come later don't worry!)

"You left to protect your friends, mom and Zach?" Mr. Solomon asks.

"Of course and-"but I didn't get to finish because Patric came running in the house with his swimming trunks on (swimming pool is in the backyard) along with Sophoa, shortly followed by there two best friends, Tom was Patric's best friend and Carissa was Sophia's. Tom and Carissa were Kari's twin children.

"Mom I want to open presents!" Pat whines to me. I pick him up and hold him to my side. Joe Solomon eyes popped out. That's something you don't get to see everyday, Mr. Solomon shocked! He even had his mouth hanging open.

"We will, don't worry, but mommy has to take care of some old business"

"You got us pizza!" Tom yells excitingly. He always thought it was cool that his best friends' mom owned a pizza place.

"No, there will be some later, but until then why don't you guys go out to swim." I put Pat down and everyone ran back outside to play. Everyone but Sophia.

"What's wrong S?" I asked her. That's her nickname, S, because she thinks it sounds more mysterious than Sophia.

"Who's he?" she asked as she pointed towards Joe. Leave it to S to ask the questions. She's the most adventurous and curious one.

"Oh, him, he's just an old friend. He's actually your Uncle Joe."

"REALLY!" She yells. You see, my kids have never met any part of the family, it's only been us. And yeah, I know that Joe Solomon got married to my Aunt Abby, creepy but yeah.

I nod my head at her, and she runs full speed up to him and hugs his legs. This must have surprised Joe because he stumbled backwards a little. He probably never had a little girl hug him like that. Eventually, he bent down and hugged her back. It was then that I remembered that I had the camera. I took a quick video before they separated.

"I'm going to go tell Pat now!" She yells as she runs to the sliding glass door to go to the backyard.

"So... You have 4 kids?" Joe asks me. I laugh and say

"No only twins, the other 2 are their friends."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. When he came to find me, he was probably expecting to drag me back home and reunite me with the others. He must have realized that the main reason I couldn't piss off the CoC is because I have children. That was what was holding me back, and that the COC would kill me, everyone from my old life and then my kids if they found out about this little chat.

"Oh My Gosh, your mail man was totally checking me out!" Kari yells as she comes sprinting inside, jumping up and down. She might be a mother of two, but she is still boy crazy.

"Ooo, who's the hot shot," she says as she calms down about the mailman.

"Um, Kari, this is my uncle; he's going to be staying here with us for the kids' birthday." I tell Kari

"Well, it's nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"Anyways, before the kids go crazy, we should probably go open presents" I say. I lead Joe outside. Kari walks ahead of us and wraps Carissa in a towel.

"I had no idea the danger I was putting people when I came here, especially your children." Joe Solomon apologizes to me under his breath so only we can hear.

"You didn't know. And I think we're okay for today. Why don't we just enjoy the time?" He smiled and was about to say something else but was overwhelmed by a huge huge coming from Pat. He smiles and hugs him back just like he did with S.

"Who's ready for some presents?!" I yell to get everyone excited. In response I got a whole bunch of "Yeas" and "Yays". Everyone goes inside and sit around the table full of presents. I turn on the video camera and spent the best day with my children. It was good to have Solomon there.

After presents, he took the kids outside to the pool and played Marco polo. Of course he would never get tagged, but he did on purpose just to make it more fun. Kari and I watched from a distance and we talked. Before I know it, it was dinner time and the pizza was delivered. We all sat down again at the table and talked about the kids' presents, while they played with them.

At 8:45 I put everyone to bed. Tom and Carissa were spending the night, but Kari was taking off. Solomon surprisingly helped me clean up after the party. It took about 30 minutes, I know, 4 kids leave a big mess. When we were down, we both plop down on the couch with huge sighs, glad for the peace and quiet. I get up and get wine and two glasses from the kitchen. Solomon smiled when he saw this.

"Thank god. Those kids wore me out!" I laughed and pour the wine. We spent the night talking about what we had done over the years. He told me all about his and Abby's wedding, about my best friends' weddings and their children. Bex and Grant had 1 girl and 1 boy, a year apart. The boy being the oldest was named Henry and the girl was Kate. Jonas and Liz had 1 boy and 1 girl a year apart also. The boy was the oldest and he was named Reno and the girl was named Lilly. Macey and Preston had 1 girl who's the same age as Kate and Lilly. Her name is Lauren. He told me about Zach too. He said that Zach had never moved on and is still looking for me. I started to cry, but Joe did the most surprising thing that day, he let me. And he held me and told me everything was going to be okay.

To cheer things up, I started to talk about Patric and S. How they always want me to tell them bedtime stories, so I would tell them about my old Cove. Op. missions, but they never knew that the spy in the story was me. He laughed and I joined in too. I told him how it felt to be a mother and so much other stuff that night. It felt so good to be with someone from my old life. I wished it would be Zach.

"I think its getting late for me. I have to get back to the Academy. Cammie, I won't tell anyone where I was or where you are. If I did, agents will swarm the area and the COC are most likely going to notice. I get it, you have to protect your children, and I really do. I hope things turn out okay. I won't barge in like this anymore. I promise, it was a risky thing to do, and I put S and Pat in danger. I'm sorry. It was nice to see you again. You're doing a really good job at hiding; no one has a clue where you are. But then again, you are the Chameleon" Then he walked out the door. I smiled and put the wine away, thinking it was time to get to bed.

I went to check on the youngsters. I creaked the door open, so little light will come in. I saw them all on the floor with sleeping bags. Pattic was smirking in his sleep. I giggled; they were so much like their father. Sophia looked like an angel as always. I left and went to my own room to sit in bed and think of my old life.

The next day I wake up to the kids running around the house. I caught Pat as he ran past me.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I say with a smile on my face, my kids can always have that affect on me.

"Playing tag and now your it!" he yells as he runs away. I join the game and "tag" Carissa because she was the first one I saw. She groans and runs to look for everyone else. I laugh, knowing that I totally dominated in that game. I make some blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast (I don't have my mother's cooking skills, thank god)

While the kids were chowing down their food, the door bell rang. Uh oh. I run into the kitchen and grab a knife again. I used the same technique but don't point the knife because I realize it's just our post man.

"Cameron Morgan?"

"That's me."

"Can I have you sign for this?" I sign the paper and take the box from him. I secretly open it in my room, which the kids know is off limits. I didn't expect to see what I did. What were inside the box were toys and lap tops and all sort of games for the kids. I pick up the Card and it said

Tell the kid's that this is from Uncle Joe! I felt bed because I didn't have anything for them yesterday. There are toys for each one of them. There might be a few games too. And of course I got them each a lap top. Hope you don't mind. Tell them I say Happy Birthday!

~S.

I laughed and went through the box. Solomon got Sophia a teddy bear and a tea set. He also got her a light blue lap top and a nail polish collection and a DS. I can't imagine how weird he looked while buying the nail polish! Patric got a basket ball, PSP, red hat and blue laptop.

I decided to wait until Carissa and Tom left to give them their presents. So when Kari picked them up at around 2:00, I got the box out again.

They screamed when they got everything. They were jumping up and down excitingly. They kept repeating how much they loved Uncle Joe. I was happy to see them this happy. They tried everything out, and I promised I would go into town and pick up some games for their PSP's and DS's. They were sooo excited. I laughed as I saw them comparing lap tops. Joe Solomon sure does know how to get them all hyped up!

AN - I told you it would be longer

ment here...


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly moving on 4

9 Years later: (and 2 weeks and 5 days, but, who needs to be exact?)

"Mom! Have you seen my Cell Phone?" S called as she searched under the cushions.

"Gees, S. Someone as smart as you should figure it out." Patric says when coming down the stairs. That earned him a smack of Sophia. S is like a mini me on every way where as Pat is just like Zach. They ate the best little spies ever.

Yeah, you got that right, they know all about me being a spy and the COC watching our every move. See on their 10th Christmas, Patric was the brave one and asked what happened to their dad, so I told them the truth. The only thing they don't is who their father is. I refused to tell them his real name. But they probably hacked into the data base and found out somehow because they stopped asking about it at the age of 14. Just around the same age when I learned how to hack into the CIA database.

"S, you left it in the car." I tell her as I start the coffee maker.

"Genius" says Pat under his breath, but S was too far away to hear it.

"Mom, I'm going to the gym after school to work out, so you should totally let me drive the car." Patric says, he's sitting on the counter with his science book in his lap as he finishes his homework.

"No, I need the car to get to soccer practice!" S yells from the door, just coming back from the garage to get her phone.

"Why don't you let one of your friends drop you off?" Pat says as he turns on ESPN.

"No, why don't you let your friends take you!" S says, starting one of their many arguments, they usually have this argument every morning, on who should be able to take the car. I have a nice family car to take me to work and them to places, but Joe Solomon made one if his generous birthday surprises and bought the kids' a car, but they have to share. I'm going to kill him if I ever see him again.

I haven't seen him since the kids' 6th Birthday, but every birthday he sends them presents that are expensive. But if I ever do see him, I'm going to kill him for starting this fighting over the car.

"Will you both shut-up, I'm going drop you off at school, and pick you up from school if you don't get along."

"Fine, I guess I can get a ride to soccer practice from Carissa." S says with a defeated face. Pat has the famous smirk on their faces, knowing that they won.

"I got to go to work. I'll see you when you're done with work outs and practice." I grab my coffee that just finished and give my kids a quick kiss on the cheek that they rub off. I don't care though; they're a teenager, that's what they are supposed to do.

On my way to work I stop at a red light. I look in my rearview mirror and see a black SUV following me. This is not god. I never liked the COC coming and checking on me. I never knew if they were looking for a fight or just coming to check things. I drive to work, keeping my eyes on the SUV. I pull up to the Pizza Dash and unlock the door. The SUV parks a block away, but no one comes out. I go inside, and the pizza dash has all windows for walls so I can keep a watch on the car. I go to the back and put on my uniform. I come back to the counter and go through the work day, watching the SUV out the corner of my eye.

Pats POV:

"Ha, look at who won!" I rub in S faces. I was implying to who got to drive the car. She smacked me in the arm. I rubbed it because it hurt so much. Sure, the 2 of us are spies but she can hit the hardest!

"Whatever, Carissa is here, so I'll see you guys at work" After school or workouts we would go to the Pizza Dash to help mom out at work. We got pay too.

"Wait i will give u a lift i got to show you something." I say with pleading eyes.

"Dude, we got to go to school or we're going to be late." S says trying to speed things up as usual.

"Psch, we're never late, and Mr. Kindle doesn't care if we are. Not to mention he's half blind so he won't even notice that we are gone." Mr. Kindle was our 1st period teacher but he was so old, I was surprised he could walk. Actually when I thought about it, he did hunch over when he walked, but anyways, he was half blind and half deaf so when he did role call he has to yell, and man does he spit!

"Good point. Did you hear what I found last night?" S asked me, kinda contradicting the hurry up thing.

Mom has taught us how to be a spy. To speak different languages, defuse a bomb, notice when you're being tailed, to tail someone and that other stuff. One of things that she taught us was to hack into the database. She didn't want to, afraid that we would abuse it, but she thought that if anything was to happen it would be vital info to know how to hack into someone's computer or security cameras.

Anyways, I really got a hang of it. I helped S into understanding, but usually I'm the best when it comes to computers. But S is most definitely the best all rounder which makes the best spy's. She takes after my mums chameleonisity which is what we call it. But seriously s is good.

"What did you find?" I asked turning the TV up so if the COC were watching they wouldn't hear.

"Oh nothing much, just normal stuff that we knew ever since we started researching the academy. But I did find out that they are hiring a new Cove. Ops teacher to take the place of Uncle Joe."

"But what's going to happen to Uncle Joe?"

"He's been promoted to Vice Principal."

"Oh, so who's the new teacher? Boy or Girl? Should we find some embarrassing things on him or her on the database and secretly send it to the students again?"

I remember that prank like it was yesterday. We were bored one day and mom was working the late shift so we grabbed our lap tops and hacked into the CIA database and found some EMBARASSING things on one of the teachers~ cough~ Madame Dabney~ cough. We secretly got a hold of one of the kids that go there and got them to spread it around the school. Then we got to hack into the database and watch everyone's reaction to seeing her at breakfast! We were rolling on the floor laughing. But mom found out and said we could have been caught from the COC considering it was "contacting" people from her old life. But hey, it was a good prank.

S laughed and said, "Mom would kill us if she found out we did that again. But no the weird thing is that I tried looking this person up but he has nothing on him. No age or anything! All I know is that he's a top spy and started teaching for the Academy 2 days ago, the same day school started for them."

"Well, he being a top spy would explain why you can't find anything. Do you think the CIA would put that information out there so easy that we could find it! We got to go to school, but when we come home, I will help you find some more stuff." I grab my phone form the kitchen counter where it was charging and S grabbed the keys.

"Hey, I wanted to drive."

"Sure I'm going to let you drive." She says sarcastically. "Did mom ever find out about the ticket?"

"No, but she is a good spy so she probably will. I will be grounded for all eternity." He laughed and climbed into the driver's seat. We turned up the music and drove to school, thinking that it was going to be just another normal day, but man was I far off!

Sophia's POV

"OMG, guess what? Cody Chane is single!" Carissa always had a huge crush on him, but then again, every girl in our school had a crush on him. Everyone but me! I saw him for who he really was; a cheater. I have seen him walk into our Pizza Dash 3 times a night with different girls! What a jerk.

I have told Carissa this a thousand times, but she just ignores me and goes on about his hotness. Of course she started talking about hot his abs was, so I blocked her out and looked out the window. In the reflection I saw my self and Carissa in the background, she was still rambling on.

I can't explain my hair. It was light brown but had some blonde in it; my hair is an exact replica of my mom's hair. I have emerald green eyes that my mom says I got from my dad. I always loved to hear her tell me that. I feel like I hadn't lost my father at all. One thing I do wish that would go away from my father is his smirk. Unfortunately, Pat got that smirk and it drives me nuts! Anyways, I was wearing a navy blue shirt form American eagle. I also had worn out blue jeans that fit me well.I was also wearing my mom's old locket that she gave me for my tenth birthday. She told me that it was the only thing she had left of my dad,(other then us) but that I would want it more, seeming I had never met him. It's my most prized possession and whenever I'm deep in thought, I rub/play with it with my fingers. It's something I got from my mom.

Carissa has curly blonde hair. She has sky blue eyes that are so beautiful. She has freckles that are by her nose. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a light pink short sleeve shirt. She also had several different silver necklaces dangling from her neck. She looked great, sometimes she dressed the way the cheerleaders dressed but today was casual.

The Cheerleaders are the most spoiled, brattiest sluts the school has. Their popular, but only because of Julie; the head cheerleader. She's the sluttiest one of all (evil witches mirror in Snow white) she and I are forever enemies. I hate her and she hates me, that's the way things go.

I'm team captain for the girl's soccer team; witch is going to the Championships! That's why we have to practice tonight. Can't have enough practices! You could say we're popular, I mean guys drool over us and we sit at the big table (popular table)

Any way I have a feeling something wields gonna happen today.

Patric POV:

W pulled into the parking lot and I parked the car. We grab our stuff from the back, laughing about how we dominated our enemy team. We won, 48 to 2! James ( my mate ) and I were walking up the steps when I see a teenage kid leaning against the wall. Nothing unusual about her, but the fact that I saw her as a blonde, riding her bike to school, wearing completely different clothes!

I instantly go into spy mode, surveying the school grounds for anyone else that might be tailing us. I found one more girl. She was sitting at a bench. James is still talking about the upcoming football game tonight, so I quickly ditch him.

I find S and she tells me the same thing. It makes me made that there following us. I move in to the corridors so me and S can talk but won't be heard. Because of the other noises.

"They have to be from Gallagher. They are spies and are pretty good."

"But were better." S says imitating my smirk. "I say we mess with them a little, show them that they don't stand a chance against us. I mean they aren't from the COC, so there is no harm."

I smirk along with her this will be a good day I can tell. We automatically begin to form our plan.

AN- I would just like to thank everyone for my reviews and favourites and follows it really means a lot to me. You guys are really nice thank you so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly moving on 5

The Day before:

Zach POV:

"Tomorrow we will be going on an assignment. Meet at the grand hall at 5:30 am sharp. If you're late, then you will be left behind. Do you understand?" I ask my class.

"Yes Mr. Goode" the class replies. I leave the room to leave them to their gossip and stuff. I guess the girls gossip but I don't know about the boys. They're probably talking about what the assignment is going to be.

These are sophomores so they have experienced Solomon, but this is my first assignment to them, so they don't know what to expect. I was just appointed Cove Ops teacher a few days ago.

It's true. I still do love Cammie. I can't stop thinking about her and I thought coming back to the Academy might help. Every one of my old friends and their wives work here, so I thought it would be good environment. I miss Cammie and keep searching for her, wondering what the real reason is that she left.

About 8 years ago, Solomon said he knew why she left. He said that it was to protect the people she loved, not because she didn't love me. He also said that he tried to find her but couldn't and that it to be best for me to quit, I was disappointed at that. At least I know she wasn't lying when she said she did love me.

You're probably questioning what the assignment is. Well, this isn't any old assignment. You see, the CIA have tracked down 2 suspicious kids who are spies. Since they don't go to school at Gallythorne, they must have someone training them. The thing we, meaning the students, need to find out is if they are on our side. Then to find out who is their trainer and why they have been hiding. These kids are at the age of 15 and live in DC. I don't think that their mom knows what's happening because she puts in long hours at her job, and that gives the kids a long time to train before their mom comes home from work. But then again, I read that the teens help their mom at the "Pizza Dash" when their done with their school work and extra activities. So that's where we are going. So their mom might be a suspect also, we'll just have to see.

An- sorry it's short and don't worry it get a lot better. And thank you so much for the reviews you are so kind it makes my day when you review so thank you do much. I hope you like it...


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly moving on 6

Cammie POV:

"Here is your change" I say as I hand over a 5 dollar bill to a customer.

The car still hasn't moved yet. I decide to take a chance and sneak up, and see whose inside. I walk out the back door so they won't see me leaving. I have made sure that they haven't gotten a clear shot of my face all day, I've been hiding behind the counter, so they won't suspect anything when they can't find me again for a short period of time.

I sneak up behind the SUV and listen into their conversation.

It was the COC. Typical. I bang on the door and they roll down their windows.

"What do you want now?" I ask, annoyed.

"We heard Gallythorne is here in an assignment. But by what I have seen, they are not. But we have only been here for an hour so we do not know for sure, just to be safe, we will be watching you for the day. You may go on with your work." He dismisses me while he rolls up his window.

I go on with my business. I try to act natural, but how can I? I soon grab my lap top, and hack into Patric and Sophia's school system.

I want to check and make sure that no COC members are watching them. I don't want to be caught, so I check quickly. Thankfully, my kids weren't being watched by the COC.

I did find out that they got into a fight though, something I will have to talk to them about later. They all know better then to get into a fight. They know how to control their anger, so they must have planned this, hm.

Now that I know my family is safe, I go back to work. But my mind wanders off.

"What did the COC mean that Gallythorne was here? That's impossible. Solomon would never allow it. He knows of the danger of bringing spies close to me. My mom, friends, Zach and my children would be dead before anyone could say uh-oh. So, I bet this was all just a false alarm. Right?"

I continue my day, wondering how the after party is going to go.

That's right, I agreed to let the kids' have an after party for the big football game at the Pizza Dash. I don't mind, because they always have parties here and I know pretty much every kid in the high school because the Pizza Dash is the "hot spot" to hang out after school.

I cracked up once, when S told me once that everyone at school thinks I'm the coolest mom because I allow them to throw huge parties at the restaurant.

I'm not kidding when I say huge. Almost the whole high school shows up! Not to mention we set up a stage so the kids can either sing karaoke or a band can play. (Patric asks around the school and a band volunteers to do it, so we have some awesome entertainment)

But I don't think that it is best to throw the party, what with the COC showing up, but then again, it is the big football game! And word was already out. I guess I have no choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly moving on 7

Coms Units

Operatives~ Jessica Smith (daughter of Tine Walters), Kate Newman (daughter of Grant and Bex Newman), Henry Newman (same parents as Kate) Lauren Winters (daughter of Macey and Preston Winters)

Subjects- Sophia and Patric Morgan

Research and Tech. ~ Lilly and Reno Jackson (son and daughter of Jonas and Liz Jackson, sorry I don't know Jonas's last name!)

Mission~ Find subjects and find out who they are exactly. We have reason to believe that they are with the COC, because of their skills, but we could be wrong.

NO one's POV- Just the Coms and what they say and who say it:

Time~8:15 at Sophia and patric school

Kate Newman- "I have eyeball on the boy"

Lauren Winters- "I have eyeball on the girl."

Henry- "Copy that"

Zach Goode- "Jessica, how many teens are wearing blue backpacks?" This is a question that Mr. Solomon would ask during a Cove Op Mission.

Jessica Smith- "Four"

Kate Newman- "Shoot, the oldest of the two has compromised me. This isn't good. Should we bail?"

Lauren Winters- "Crap, I was watching the girl, but the boy compromised me first! Great, the girl has just compromised me as well!"

Henry Newman~ "Ha-ha, suckers, I'm still clean! So I'm not going anywhere."

Zach Goode~ "These kids are good if they have already compromised you. I think it be best for you 4 to continue with the school day, just watch out. If they already know who you are, you better be careful."

Jessica Smith~ "What classes do we have?"

Reno Jackson~ "Don't worry, we have already set them up. You should be able to find them at the front office." He says from his computer back at the hotel.

Zach Goode~ "You should all go to your classes now."

Lauren Winters~ "What about you?"

Zach Goode~ "I will keep an eye on you by becoming a substitute teacher during your last class."

Kate Newman~ "Great, now we have to deal with you as a family oriented teacher and a Cove Ops teacher?"

Lilly Jackson~ "I guess you have found your schedule. But you better go; good luck." She says from her computer, which is also back at their hotel.

There are lots of murmurs of thanks, and then the operatives head to their classes. They all have a feeling that this is going to be different then Gallythorne.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadly moving on 8

Patric POV

We're at lunch now, and the teens haven't made their move yet. So we were. I got some of the football players to come with me to the table full of new kids (there was only four new kids). Everyone at school thought they were just here for a school exchange, but they didn't fool me. I know they are from Gallythorne. ( blackthorn and gallager merged, tell me if you like the name)

So me and my buddies (including S and her mates) are walking to their table. They stop talking when they notice that we are headed their way. I couldn't make out what they were saying before, because I'm not that good of a lip reader, but S is! So I'll just have her tell me later.

"So, you the new kids right?" I say friendly as I could. I got a bunch of yeas.

They probably didn't expect my sister and I would actually come and talk to them, because they thought they were doing so well at blending in. Well, they are so far off.

The plan was to tick them off. So much that they will start a fight. I already told my buddies that Sophia and I were going to take them down on our own. We were going to show them that they don't stand a chance against us. So all we have to do now is act like jerks, which is kind of hard for me, because I don't like bullies

"Listen, no one wants you here." Tom says. He doesn't mind acting. He knew that we were just going to mess with them. It might look like a real fight to everyone else, but Sophia and I agreed not to hurt them that much.

"Yeah, so why don't you go back to your pathetic town, you call home." I say.

"Actually," says the girl we saw riding her bike earlier; I noticed that she was kind of pretty; "we live in a mansion. And our town isn't that small." She says. She wants me to be taken back that they live in a mansion and think that it's cool, but I already knew that! I knew that ever since mom told us the story of leaving! So I wasn't shocked for one second.

"Then you don't need to be in our town. So why don't you run back to your rich daddy and ask for some money, seeming you are daddy's little girl." The girl clenched her fist. This is exactly what we wanted. We just wanted to send them over the edge. Sure, it's cruel, but hey, they expect to come here and put our lives on the line. If the COC ever found out people from Gallythorne were here…oh man! I also knew that their cover was to be rich and snobby and they hated being called daddy's little girl. It was the perfect bait.

"Oh, no smart comment? I bet you only go to that school because of your money." Yep, that pissed her off! She jumped and tried to punch me. She was quick, but I was quicker. I caught her hand and say, "You should control your anger." At first she was stunned that I had caught her fist, but her face turned red with anger when she heard what I said. She tried flipping me, but I just counter did everything she threw at me.

People from her table were pissed that she couldn't beat me. They started to attack me too. Sophia took the other two, and I took the angered girl and another girl.

We were kicking ass, and everyone in the lunch room were cheering us on. S just laughed at their expressions.

Then all of a sudden, the cheering stopped. Everyone in the crowd went back to their lunch tables. Great, let me guess, there's a teacher right behind me?

I turn around, but it wasn't a teacher I had seen before. He must be a substitute. He glances at the now beat up kids, groaning on the ground. He then looks at my sis and I. I can see shock and disbelief cross his eyes. He must be with these kids, because he was really good at hiding his emotions.

"Follow me." He says with no expression in his voice. I knew that this guy was not to be messed with, by the looks of smugness on the teen spy's faces, (they thought we were in trouble) so I start to follow him. S catches my arm though and turns me around and shakes her head. I stand next to her and wait for the teacher guy to notice that we aren't following. It didn't take him that long.

"We aren't going anywhere." S says, "You aren't an official teacher here. You can only send us to the office. By what I can see, you're headed in the wrong direction. I stick together with my brother no matter what and I can tell you right now that I'm not fooled. We'll go to the principal's office and when we get there, you can tell Mr. Hyde (our principal) what happened. But then again, we wouldn't even be in that much trouble because it was one of the new kids who through the punch first. If you tell him other wise, then you're a liar, and I know that you can lie convincingly because I know what school you graduated from. But then again, we do have proof. There are 3 security cameras in here ever since there was a food fight 2 years ago. I'm sure the principal wouldn't mind looking at them. So we win. We aren't going any where." S said with a satisfied smile on her face. I couldn't blame her; I was smirking because i know that we won.

This was part of the plan. We knew that we wouldn't get into trouble, because we were going to outsmart the teacher that would eventually step in and stop us. We just never thought that it would be a spy teacher, but S was a smart cookie!

The teacher guy was glaring at S. But then his eyes softened as he saw her eyes. He looked at my eyes. It was weird. Then he looked at the necklace S was playing with.

S had a tendency to mindlessly play with her locket. She doesn't even know that she does it sometimes.

But anyway, the teacher guy's eyes bug out when he saw this. When I didn't think it was possible, his eyes bugged out even more when he saw that I was wearing my signature smirk.

"I guess you make a valid point. I will take the kids who started the fight to the principal's office." The teacher guy said. The kids looked disappointed because they got the blame. "In the mean time, you better get back to your lunch." He walked out, followed by the new kids. I went over to the girl who threw the first punch, before she left the cafeteria. I did a perfect brush pass. On the note read,

I know about Gallythorne…meet me at the Pizza Dash after the game tonight. I need to talk to you and your friends. I'm sorry I upset you, but I just wanted to show you that you're not the only spies here and that we can kick you butt!

Patric ? ;)

She shows the note to her friends and they gasp at the thought that my sister and I know all about Gallythorne. I thought it was obvious because S said in her speech to the teacher guy, "I know that you can lie convincingly because I know what school you graduated from." Guess they didn't catch on. They also had a confused look on their faces. They must be wondering what I meant when I said Patric ?, but I always sign my name that way. So does S.. Since we don't know who our father is so we don't have his last name. Also it is an inside thing with my family from a argument we had when we were 8.

I sit down back at our table and for the rest of the lunch hour; we talked about the fight, the upcoming football game and the after party. The party is gonna be sick and I know it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sadly moving on 9

Zach POV:

I hear Kate talk to some of the other kids at school through the coms unit. "Actually we live in a mansion. And our town isn't that small."

She should know better then to give that info out. But I guess it isn't enough info for these students to find out who we are. I hear uh-oh's from Henry, Jessica, Lauren and Reno and Lilly who are still back at the hotel, monitoring us.

"Mr. Goode, I think she is going to lose it. You should probably get over here, before she kills this Patric person." Henry, her brother, says into the coms. He should be the one to know when Kate is about to blow.

I leave my desk, and head to the cafeteria. The last thing I want is to have to deal with arrogant teens that are stupid to cross our path. I ask what the problem was through the coms, but only receive static. Something must have happened to their units. Crap, this isn't good. I walk into the lunch room and students were crowding around, cheering on a fight, oh great, now I have to deal with a couple deaths because Kate probably killed someone. Once the students realized that I was there, they all stopped cheering. Most of the kids head back to their tables, but surprisingly, all of my students lay on the ground!

These two kids, Patric and Sophia, know how to fight if they took down 4 Gallythorne students. Especially, two Neman's with Baxter blood!

I look at the two 15 year old and see that they weren't even hurt. These had to be teens from the COC. No one can fight like that, at their age! I need to end this and find out where they are from and what their purpose is so I tell them to follow me to my room, where I was going to interrogate them. But I realized that there wasn't any footsteps behind me. I turned back to see what the problem was.

Then there she was. I hadn't realised it before An exact replica of Cammie, my old love, when she was 15! Just by glancing at her, I had a wash of memories come back to me. She looked EXACTLY like Cammie except for her eyes. For some reason she had my eyes? This isn't making any sense. I looked at the boy my eyes too? How was this all possible?

I looked back at the old Cammie, who had to be the younger sister, Sophia , and saw that she was mindlessly playing with a necklace. Wait, that was the necklace that I got engraved for Cammie. It said,

Forever & Always,

Love Z

Even from the distance, I could see that the locket this girl was plying with had the same letters engraved on it. I'm so lost and confused right now. And I'm never confused; I always have the answers and know what to say. I stood, shocked and Sophia, the girl who was supposed to be a threat to the CIA, spoke first.

She went into a long speech, about how her brother did nothing wrong. She knew that I wasn't taking them to the principal's office (really, I was going to take them to mine and question them) Then, she surprised me by saying she knew what school I went to. So she knew about Gallythorne? Hm. When she was done, she had a smug look on her face; I couldn't get her and her brother into trouble if there were video cameras, so I just take my students back to my classroom.

I stand beside the door and hold it open, for Jessica, Kate, Henry and Lauren to walk in.

"Sit." I say. Once they all settle themselves into classroom desks, I start to speak.

"Will anyone care to explain what happened?" I say with some venom in my voice.

"Mr. Goode," Lauren starts, "We didn't mean to start the fight. We know that fighting is strictly off limits when we are in company of civilians, but they were asking for it. The two walked over to us with their football team, not that far behind them. We could have easily taken the team out, blindfolded, but we underestimated the boy and girl. They had everything planned out. They were going to tick us off, so we would start the fight, then the team would step back and let Sophia and Patric do all the fighting."

"Are you telling me, that 4 of Gallythorne's best students and fighters were taken down in 2 minutes and 14 seconds by 2 immature teens?" I ask them, trying to make them look stupid.

Kate speaks up though, "Yes, they're really good though! I mean, that Patric guy beat me! And I have Baxter and Newman blood! I'm the best in P&E! These kids have to be from the COC to know how to fight that way!" Or they can have a really good teacher, I thought to myself.

I still can't believe how much they look like Cammie and me!? Reno and Lilly run though the door, panting.

"How did you guys get here?" Henry asks.

"Cab," Lilly says, breathlessly.

"Would you guys mind telling us what happened, because we lost contact through the coms after you said, "Mr. Goode, I think she is going to lose it. You should probably get over here, before she kills this Patric person." We tried to get over here as quick as possible. Why do you guys look so beat up? Oh My God, did you guys get your asses kicked!" Reno screams, shocked. By the look of shame on the kids' faces, Reno and Lilly take that as a yes.

"What I want to know," Jessica speaks up, for the first time, since the fight, "is why Mr. Goode froze up when you saw that one girl." All the students look at me, waiting for an explanation. I quickly change the topic.

"How do you know that the three kids planned this?" Kate shows me a paper with a note on it.

"What confuses me, is how they know how to fight so well, why he wants to meet us at the Pizza Dash, and why does he signed his name, "Patric ?."

"That's why you're all spies, to figure out the unexplainable. Lunch period is almost over; you all need to go to your next class. I'm going to try and find out who their instructor is." With these last few words, the students leave, Reno and Lilly head back to the Hotel room to continue with the Coms units.

I sit at my desk and open my laptop. Once I have entered my password, my screensaver pops up. It's an old picture of my Gallagher Girl and me holding hands. I have to figure out who these kids are. I'm thinking they might know something, something about Cammie. Heck, I think they are Cammie's kids! I hack into the CIA database and try to figure out as much as possible about the mom that works at the Pizza Dash, but find nothing. Before I know it, its time for 8th Period, Family Orientation class. I take a quick look at the class roster and see that the 2 kids, Sophia and Patric in this class. Maybe, I can get something out of them, I just have to find Cammie, and these kids must know where she is.

I close my computer down and head to class. Unfortunately, my mind wanders off. My mind kept thinking about if those kids are Cammie's?

No, it's not possible. It's just a coincidence that they al look like Cammie and I. Because I got so far off track, I was late for my own class! But I didn't think that any of the students would object.

When I enter the room, all gets quiet, and class begins.

AN- sorry I've not uploaded but Friday was my friends birthday so I slept at her house and then we went Alton towers yesterday but I will upload more I promise


	10. Chapter 10

Sadly moving on 10

Sophia POV:

We went through the day, getting compliments on the fight and comments on how great the party is going to be. We didn't have any classes with the Gallythorne kids until 8th period, which was Family Orientation class.

Mr. Buzzard was an awesome teacher. He can always make class fun and I look forward to his classes. But when I walked in, I didn't see Mr. Buzzard. Hm, that's weird, he's never late or absent.

Anyways, I take a seat next to Carissa. Pat sat behind me with his mates. We talked until the bell rang, which was only 1 minute and 36 seconds.

Mr. Buzzard didn't come in. So we continued our conversations for most of the period. My brother and I started to get concerned because we didn't know what happened, but the rest of the class was glad that our teacher was missing.

It wasn't until 15 minutes before the end of the period, that a substitute walked in. The whole class silenced to his stare. He was the same teacher that broke up the fight, the same one that I outsmarted, which was weird because it's usually Pat that do that.

"I'm Mr. Derince. I will be your teacher for the day, and don't ask what happened to Mr. Buzzard because it is a personal matter, meaning you can butt out." Mr. Derince said to Alisha who was just about to ask where Mr. Buzzard was. She was taken a back and put her hand down.

I noticed that the four new kids, Gallythorne kids, were in this class with us. They were sitting in the back row, next to the teacher's desk. ( Mr Derince is Zach BTW )

"So what are we supposed to learn in fifteen minutes" Carissa whispered to me, trying to be funny. Unfortunately, she doesn't have spy skills, so "Mr. Derince," if that's his real name, heard.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he says directly at us, yup he was definitely a spy, and a good one at that, "But I have a class to teach. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but Mr. Buzzard had you working on a family project?"

Alisha being the one who had to follow the rules asked, "Don't you have to take roll?" he looked annoyed that that was a question.

"I know who is here and not, so let's not waste any time. Now, he left me a list of who was presenting today." He started naming the list.

"Sophia, then Frank, Courtney, Julie (Personal note: I hate her!),Carey and Patric . Not necessarily in that order. Now out of you 6, we can only show one project due to the lack of time, so who wants to go first?" Everyone who was called raised their hand; everyone except me and my brother.

What the family project was, was that we had to put together a video of all our old videos when we were a kid, together to make kind of a 3 minute movie through our life. The problem was that I didn't want to show my life's videos in front of possible enemies. (Very slim possibility because Gallythorne is a good school, but you never know, we might be wrong, these guys can be from the COC)

Unfortunately, he noticed that.

"Why doesn't one of you two go up, because you are so anxious?" I could tell he wanted us to, but I couldn't tell if it was because he was on a mission and needed to find out as much as possible and this was the perfect opportunity or if he was just curious or if he was an asshole. I was stumped, but I was leaning towards the asshole.

"Sorry," Pat spoke up; thank god he was there! "We already talked it through with Mr. Buzzard. We thought that since we're siblings and all it would be best to just mush our videos together, so if you take one of us, you get the other. We're kind of a package deal."

The four kid spies in the back were freaking out. No one probably had the guts to ever talk to this guy like that, but hey, they hadn't met us. And what Pat was trying to get at, was that if he tried to hurt one of us, he would get the two of us. "Mr. Derince," seemed to get the picture and stepped aside so we could go to the projector in the back of the room.

My brother get up and I followed him down the aisle to the back of the room. I passed the spies; I gave them a smirk, (not as good as my brother, but it was still a smirk) They started to squirm even more and look back at Mr. "Derince." They thought he was going to get them out of this?

Patric was the best when it came to computers, so he did all of the cropping and all that geeky stuff with the videos to make it one, while I just went through all of our home videos in the attic. So Pat did most of the work.

Pat put the CD into the projector and pressed play. Immediately, it showed a picture of the three of us on the beach with our surf boards when we went on Vacation to Hawaii. I was 14 and wearing an orange bikini while Pat was wearing blue swimming trunks and My mum was wearing a red bikini. All of the girls sighed when they saw my brothers with no shirts on and they whispered about how hot their abs were. I instinctively, rolled my eyes. But got creep out when boys were on about how hot my mum was i mean shes my mum. My brother just smirked that smirk I hate. And over the picture, black, bold, words said "The Life of Patric and Sophia Morgan." I didn't like that he put my full name on it, but that anger slipped away as the video started to play along with the song that we chose, Send Me on My Way, by Rusted Root.

There we were, my mom holding us when we were babies, us holding her finger with our tiny hand. Then the video changed to our mom standing one side of the room, and Pat was a couple feet in front of her. He got up and started to walk over to her, which was the first time he walked; sadly, mom didn't get mine on tape. Then the next video was of me sitting in a high chair, my mom feeding me baby food. While Patric was sitting in one next to me, getting ready to throw food at my head but my mom caught it with a towel right before it did hit me. She probably used her spy instincts.

Then there was us two sitting in front of the door, trying to tie our shoes. Mom came over and helped us.

Then there was us, with our backpacks on, getting ready to get on the bus for our first day of school.

The scene changed again but this time it was our 6th birthday. There was us, playing in the pool with Uncle Joe as mom watched from a distance. She was laughing as we tackled him under water.

Then, we were opening presents for Christmas and mom was curled up on the couch, drinking coffee while smiling at us as. I jumped up and down. I had just opened up a sled.

We were on a hill, then, each of us taking a turns going down it on our sleds. The hill was covered in snow and we were bundled up. Then not even 15 minutes after the last video shot, there was a video of us making a snowman. Then us sitting on top of it. I have to say we looked really cute

Then there was a quick video of me, running across the soccer field, kicking the ball all the way to the goal. I was only 10! Then there was a video of us as we were at Disney Land. We were at the firework show, and for some reason, my brother and I got up and danced. I know weird that we were 11, dancing to the firework show at Disneyland, but it was cute.

Then there was a video of us in Paris. We had just got the first glimpse of the Eifel tower and we were jumping up and down, pointing at it as my mom laughed. We were so excited to see that thing.

There was a video of mom cooking cupcakes with me.

Then there was one of Pat and Mum playing a football game.

Then the next video was of us in the living room. Just hanging' out. I was reading a magazine and Patric was screaming at the TV! (Football)

The next video was of all three of us, at the Pizza Dash for our 15th Birthday. There were tons of teenagers coming in and out. (We are kind of popular. When I say kind of, I mean a lot! There were so many kids there!) The Place was jammed, but the video was of mom carrying out the cake, and the two of us blowing out the candles. (It was a huge cake! I mean we did have a lot of kids at that party, so yeah; it was a pretty big cake.)

The next video was of us surfing in Hawaii. We looked Hot!

Then, the next video was probably the most funniest, I was only 4. Since I'm the curious one, I just had to find out if Santa was real or not. So the video was of my brother and me sitting on Santa's lap. While he was asking my bro what he wanted for Christmas, I was staring intently on his face. Then when he asked me what I wanted, I just pulled down his beard and hat, to show that he wasn't the real Santa clause. Then I gaped, open mouthed and looked at the camera and pointed at Santa in disbelief. All the other kids who were in line started to cry (we were at the mall)

The whole class laughed, even the new kids and the substitute guy.

The next video was of Corey playing his guitar on his bed, when he was 12, he was pretty good.

Then the next video was of Pat chasing me around the house when we were 5, he had goo in his hands and was trying to wipe it off on me. I was screaming like it was acid he was trying to put on me instead of goo. Mum had dropped the camera from laughing so hard.

Then, the music started to die out. The last video was of us jumping in to the pool. Each of us doing a cannonball. Just as the music stopped, the video did. There was a frozen picture of us in mid jump, smiling.

The Class clapped. All of the class, except the teen spies and the Mr. Derince.

Mr. Derince was standing there smiling, but other then that, he did not move, blink or anything. But before I went over to hit him on the head to get him out of his narcotic state, the bell rang.

Everyone grabbed their books and headed to their lockers. I grabbed the CD and went to my desk to grab my books. Carissa was waiting for me.

"Did you see the way Mr. Derince looked after your video?" Carissa asked me as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I know weird. Anyways, you still coming to the party tonight right?"

"Yeah, no problem!"

"Thanks a bunch Carissa."

We laughed and she started to talk about Cody Chane, it was more of Carissa obsessing over him, then us talking.

"Hey little sis." Pat said from behind me. He then put his arm over my shoulder.

"You're such a freak. Where's Ur friends?"

"They headed off to practice but i wanted to tell you to be careful about the gallythorne kids."

" I'm always careful. You are coming back to the Pizza Dash to help set up before the game, right?"

"Of course, I would never bail on you!" he said in an innocent tone.

"suuuurrrreeeee" I said sarcastically but he just smirked and caught up to one of his mates.

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

Sadly moving on 11

Zach POV:

I can't believe it, Cammie. My one love is the mother to three children. I just watched their video and I'm about ready to go to this Pizza Dash and see my Gallagher Girl. My Gallagher Girl. The bell rang and all of the students left the classroom except for Jessica, Lauren, Kate and Henry.

"Mr. Goode?" Kate asks me.

"Yes?"

"That girl who was in the video, she looks similar to Mrs. Morgan. Is she Mrs. Morgan's daughter?" She asks me. Jessica is totally interested now. Cammie has been in hiding for the past 15 years. Some of the best spies couldn't even find her. All of the students at Gallythorne know about Cammie and how she just disappeared. Apparently they also know that she and I were in love. But they are spies, so I guess they should be able to figure that out.

"You mean the one that went missing and no one could find her? Like she just disappeared off the earth?" Jessica asks. Of course she would ask the questions. She wants to be the one to spread word around that she found the famous Cammie Morgan. But we haven't finished our mission yet.

Everyone is looking at me, some wanting me to say no, others want me to say yes. You see, when Solomon was teaching, he told all of his classes about some of Cammie's missions and how good of a spy she was. Some of the students feared her; others were fascinated and dreamed about finding the famous Chameleon.

"Yes." I choke out. Jessica and Kate jump up and down excited that they had found the Chameleon, Henry and Lauren were keeping their cool, but I could tell that they were starting to actually like this cove ops mission.

"Hey," they calm down when I say this, "We still aren't finished with our mission."

"But our mission was to find out who was teaching these kids how to be spies. It wasn't the COC like we thought. It was Mrs. Morgan's daughter, the Chameleon!" Henry says to me.

"Yeah, that part of the mission is finished. We still have to figure out why these kids aren't at Gallythorne and why they have been hiding."

"We'll go to the Pizza Dash after school. Set up some bugs and cameras before the game. And maybe if we're lucky, we might be able to see the famous Cammie Morgan!" Jessica says excitingly.

So the kids take off towards town, where they will later go to the Pizza Dash. I can't believe this. I have finally found Cammie! Now all I have to do is find out why she left and try to win her back.

I head towards our hotel. Lilly and Reno were going to take time off from the computer screen, so I was going to be in control of all the coms units and cameras. When I get to the hotel, it is 5:25, so I hook everything up.

"Goode Guy to students, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." They all say.

"Position?" I ask.

"Just entering PD (Pizza Dash)" Henry tells me.

"Hey guess what Goode Guy?" Reno asks.

"Do I really have to guess?"

"No, but that one girl, Sophia was her name? She is here before the boy. She's going to be waiting on us. But I was going to ask if it's true. Are these the kids of the Cammie Morgan?"

"Sorry, Goode Guy, but he wouldn't believe us when we told him." Kate says.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson, they are, now pay attention." I hear Sophia walk to them and ask, "Hey, I'm S and I'll be your server today, can I start with getting you all something to drink?" So her nickname is S? Whatever, I see through the camera that is around Lauren's neck. Once again, I have to take a deep breath, to realize that this wasn't Cammie.

"I thought your name was Sophia?" Lauren asks

"Yeah, this is a fair warning to you all; never call me Sophia! I go by S. And if you do call me Sophia, your head is mine! Anyways, do you want something to drink or not?" Sophia asks they order then she walks away revealing nothing.

"Well, that was interesting." Lilly says.

"I think she is alright. I mean she is the Cammie Morgan's daughter. Not to mention how hot she is." Reno says. For some strange reason, I wanted to strangle Reno for saying something like about S. I mean I have heard many guys talk about girls this way, but I just wanted to go to Reno and punch him?! Thankfully, his sister, Lilly, punches him for me.

They talk about normal things that I block out. I just keep looking through the cameras, waiting for Cammie.

"Oh."

"My."

"God!" Kate, Lauren and Jessica say at the same time.

"What?" Henry, Lilly, Reno and I ask.

"There she is; the famous Chameleon. Look at her. She is such a legend. And really pretty." Lauren states. I look through the video cam. and then I see her. Cammie, wearing a half apron with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, looking as beautiful as ever. I noticed that she didn't look the same way as she did back at school. She looked… sad...lonely? I wanted to hug her and I was here for her. But I couldn't.

S walked back out with everyone's drinks. "Sorry about the whole fight, but my brother and I will explain all that later, until then, let's just pretend I don't know who you 6 are and pretend to get along?" When she said that, she looked directly at the camera around Lauren's neck. Lilly was the first to speak up.

"Well, my name is Lilly. I like to read and work with computers."

"Lilly, I know that you aren't the best at going undercover, but you aren't supposed to actually tell them who you really are and what you like to do. It's too late now, so everyone follow along." I say into their coms units.

"And I'm her older brother, Reno."

"I'm Lauren Winters. I like fashion and hair style, it's my specialty."

"Wait, you're the Presidents daughter?" S asks her. Lauren curses under her breath in Farsi. She never liked to be known as the president's daughter.

"Yeah, and my mom is the Virginia's senator's daughter. So I live in a political family, blah blah blah. It gets pretty boring."

"I bet" S says. Kate was the next to introduce herself.

"My name's Kate. My best class is P&E. I really have a talent in that class. This is my brother, Henry; he is also one of the best in our P&E class." Kate says.

"And I'm Jessica. I have all the in tell, so I get many texts from girls, asking if their boyfriends are cheating on them and yata yata yata. So half the time you see me, I'll be texting!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you" James says. Wait, I didn't even see him coming! Wow, James must be really good.

"But our mom wants us to set up for the party. We better go, see you later tonight."James continues. The two of them leave, to go help Cammie.

Before they go cammie comes over. " hey here's the receipt the machine is being abut slow today anyway I better get going have a good day and I'll see you at the party I'm guessing.". Wow is the only word I can say. With that she walks away.

"ermm, guys there's a message on the receipt , it says wells done guys no one has ever come this far to finding me before but heres a tip.. Try and hid your comms units better and lily don't revel who you really are but I guess your not good undercover so nice try.

Every one is just speechless and I can see cammie laughing to herself through the camera.

"We better get going, Goode Guy." Reno suggests.

"Yeah, head over to the hotel. See you in a bit." I get up from the computer desk in the hotel and lay in bed, thinking.

I can't believe it. Is this the reason why Cammie left? She didn't believe that I would be able to take care of children? I'm almost positive that they are mine. Right? I mean the timing is the same and they look identical to even have my smirk! But why wouldn't she tell me. She knew that I loved her and would do anything for her. So being pregnant couldn't be the only reason why she left. This mission has a whole new meaning.

The door to the guys' sweet opened, I share this room with Reno and Henry while Jessica, Kate, Lilly and Lauren share a room.

"I can't believe it! THE Cammie Morgan was hiding in Washington the whole time? Do you know how big this is going to be back at HQ? Not even the best and top spies could find her! This is huge! I can't wait to find out more tonight at the Pizza Dash after party!" Henry tells Reno.

"I do think this is huge, but don't you think that there is a bigger story?"

"Like what?" Henry asks, confusingly.

"Well, she was the best spy, I mean she fooled Mr. Smith and you know how Mr. Solomon talks about her, it's like she's his idol! Mr. Solomon is the best spy working for the CIA! He doesn't have an idol. SO this Cammie person has to be really good. But what I was trying to get at, was there has to be a huge reason why she left." Reno tells Henry, they still don't realize that I'm here.

"I heard that she and Mr. Goode had something going on in high school. Not just something though, like they were in love! You don't leave someone that you love, unless it's to protect them! So, my question is who was she protecting Mr. Goode from?"

"Dude, don't talk like that about Mr. Goode. It's weird to think that he used to have a girlfriend or any type of relationship. All he does is cover up his emotions!" Henry says to Reno.

"Well, I was just saying…" The two of them turn the corner and find me lying on the bed, looking like they were scared I would kill them.

"Did you hear?" Henry asks me, obviously scared.

"Yes, but I think your right, Reno." Reno looks like he doesn't believe that I'm agreeing with him.

"I think there was a bigger reason she left, and that's what I want you to find out tonight. Now the game should be starting soon. You better leave." I grab my coat and leave the hotel. I just need some time to think.

I walk through the town's park, accidentally losing track of time. Before I knew it, it was 8:45 and teens were driving crazily down the street, toward the Pizza Dash. I guess the game is over and all of the teens are heading to the party to celebrate their win!

Show Time.

James POV: (back at school)

"James, nice job with beating down those new kids today!" some kid says as I pass him in the hallway. I'm still lost in my thoughts about the substitute's reaction to our video.

"Uh, thanks" I try to get away from him, thankfully, he just walked away. I head over to the guys' locker room and get dressed out for practice.

"Yo, like we're so going to dominate in tonight's game!" Tom yells as he, himself, puts on his gear.

"Yeah, especially since we have our secret weapons." Johnny says, another guy from the football team. I know that when he says secret weapon, he means me. We are so going to win this game, I mean I'm an ?! ?s can do anything. (When I say ?s I mean my Sister, and I)

Coach Terry just wanted us to throw some passes for a while, so I partnered with Jonny.

The rest of the practice, Coach Terry worked out the team pretty hard and talked plays. Everyone went into the locker room to take a shower. It was 5:30 and the game was going to start at 6:30, meaning we had to be back at 6:00. I know it's not much time, but we were going to spend that half of an hour, setting up for the after party. I quickly changed and headed towards the Pizza Dash.

S' POV:

Carissa and I were walking towards the center of the soccer field, where the rest of the team was waiting, Carissa and I shared captain, meaning we were both co-captains! (We were wearing our soccer jerseys, which are blue and black, our school colors, go jets! And we are each holding a soccer ball at our waist, black sorts. My jersey # is 29)

Coach Millennia spoke, "Alright team, as you know, championships are next Friday. We need to train and practice hard. I want to start off with some sprints. Go!" we all started running, up and down the field. Before I knew it, it was 5:00, time for showers!

"Hey S, I was thinking that maybe I should wear that light green tank top I got at Abercrombie for the party. What do you think?" Carissa asks me.

"I think all the guys would be crazy, not to fall for you while you're wearing that." I truthfully tell her. We walk out of the girl's locker room and head back to her car. Carissa was grinning broadly; apparently I gave her the right answer. We get in and blast the speakers to "Tic Tock," and sing along with the song.

"Alright, thanks for the ride, Rissa, (Carissa's nickname) I'll see you at the game!" I call back to her when I get out of the car at Pizza Dash. I see my mom at the counter, handing over a twenty back to a costumer.

"Hey, sweetie. Good day at school?" Mom asks. My brother and I decided it best not to mention to her about the Gallythorne kids being here, so I just shrug. She suspiciously looks at me. I'll bet you money that she already knows about the fight.

"Anything exciting?" she continues on. Yep, she knows about the fight. Since I already lost, there's no point in lying.

"Well, we did get into a fight." I mumble, hoping that she wouldn't hear. But of course, she did.

"I know," she throws down the rag that she was using to clean the counter top, "You all know that you are supposed to only use the skills I taught you for emergencies!"

"But mom…" I complained.

"No buts, now when your brother come back,he will have his punishment, but while you're here, might as well give you yours. Hand it over." She says with hand held open for my phone. I plead with my eyes, but it's all for a lost cause. Mom is really strict when it comes to revealing ourselves. I guess I could be in more trouble. I can't imagine mom's reaction when she finds out that it was Gallythorne kids that we were fighting. I reluctantly, gave my cell phone to my mom. She looks pleased and heads to the back room, which is the same as the kitchen.

I put on my uniform. It's only a half black apron that I tie around my waist that has "Pizza Dash will serve you in a dash." Lame I know, but the saying came with the place, we didn't get to pick it out. Also, the half apron has a pocket where we keep our notepads and pens, but I never use them.

Some kids walk in and sit in my area, so I grab 6 menus; there was six kids, and walk over to them. The strange thing was that I couldn't hear what they were saying. I'm a spy, so I can always hear what people are saying.

No way, these are the Gallythorne kids! Too late to turn now!

"Hey, I'm S and I'll be your server today, can I start with getting you all something to drink?" I politely ask them. I do what a spy is supposed to do, I notice things. The girl that threw the first punch had a black eye and a bloody lip. The guy sitting next to her looked exactly like her, so I guess their related. He had a black eye, but that was it. Then there was a girl that looked really pretty, like super model pretty! She had a bruise on her cheek, but she still looked gorgeous! And the girl that sat next to her was texting at remarkable speed! She was on a role! She didn't look too bad, but she did have a cut on her forehead. I feel really bad for making the plan for them to get into the fight, but hey, they came into our town and expected us to just stand aside?

They all looked up at what they were doing to look at me. There were 2 new kids to their group, a boy and a girl, that had to be siblings. I thought they looked fragile and brainiacs, but I also thought that the boy was real cute! The super model girl was the first to speak,

"I thought your name was Sophia?"

"Yeah, this is a fair warning to you all; never call me Sophia! I go by S. And if you do call me Sophia, your head is mine! Anyways, do you want something to drink or not?" I ask, kind of agitated. They each said a soda product and I turned to go get their drinks. God, I hate them! I don't know why, but I just do. While I was in the kitchen, mom noticed how upset I was.

"S, do you really want your phone back, that bad?" she asks me. Ha, I should say yes, because I know I can make her feel guilty, but I just murmur "no."

"Tell me what happened." She says, stepping into her motherly role. I love my mom; she is always so easy to talk to, but I still can't tell her about the kids being from Gallythorne, but I do tell her that there are some teens at a table I don't want to deal with.

"Alright, how about you start to put the stage up for the party, and I'll take the table full of kids." WHAT!? She can't go over there! She'll figure it out!

"It's okay, you always said that there was going to be a lot of things in the world that James and I don't want to do, but we'll have to. I guess this is one of them." I say, trying to not make it sound like I was begging her not to go out there.

"That's my girl. I'll go set up stage then." And she walks out the kitchen door. Crap! She can still be able to see the kids from where she has to set up stage! She is so going to catch them!

I hurry and pour the drinks and rush out of the kitchen. Thankfully, mom wasn't paying them any attention. Phew, that was real close! I walk to their table, calm now.

"Here you go." I hand each of them what they wanted. "Sorry about the whole fight but my brothers and I will explain all that later, until then, let's just pretend I don't know who you 6 are and try to get along?" I suggest. Not really, I just wanted them to introduce themselves so I can get their names and hack into the CIA database and find out their dirty little secrets and what they are doing in OUR town! They fell for it.

Uh oh, I look at the supermodel's necklace and find a camera! Their video taping this! Oh well, they aren't going to get anything from me.

"Well," says the girl that looked like a brainiac said, "My name is Lilly. I like to read and work with computers." She must be in research and track, because all spies know not to tell show enemies their strengths, because then your enemies can find out your weaknesses.

The boy next to her, the cute one that must be her brother, says, "And I'm her older brother, Reno." I am starting to really like this guy! Anyways, the supermodel spoke up too, "And I'm Lauren Winters. I like fashion and hair style, it's my specialty."

"Wait, you're the Presidents daughter?" I try to hide my shock because spies don't get shocked, but I think that she saw it.

"Yeah, my mom's Virginia's senators daughter too. So I live in a political family, blah blah blah. It gets pretty boring."

"I bet." I say in return. You know, I think she is kind of nice. If only I went to Gallythorne. I look at the only three left, the girl who started the fight, her brother and the girl who can text like a wizard.

"My name's Kate. My best class is P&E. I really have a talent in that class. This is my brother, Henry; he is also one of the best in our P&E class." Kate was really pretty with dark tanned skin. Her brother looked like a Greek god! But I still have a liking to that Reno kid, more.

"And I'm Jessica. I have all the in tell, so I get many texts from girls, asking if their boyfriends are cheating on them and yata yata yata. So half the time you see me, I'll be texting!" she then went back to her phone to text some more.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." says James from behind me. I didn't even know he was there! . The 6 teens looked shocked that they hadn't realized they were there. Ha.

"But our mom wants us to set up for the party." James cuts in, "We better go, see you later tonight."I says and turns to walk away, but before James follows, he winks at Kate. I roll my eyes and follow my brother. The 6 teens soon leave, and we spend the rest of the half hour, setting up for the after party.

James had to leave early, so mom and I decided to just stop when they stopped. I went to the house and got ready for the game. At 6:15, Carissa came and picked me up. We watched the game, we won, of course, and headed back to the Pizza Dash, with 50 teens following us. Our party was going to be a big hit!

AN- sorry bout the long wait but school is on so have to do my home work first. My sister pointed out that I have lots of grammar and spelling mistakes so I'm sorry but I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadly moving on 12

Patric POV:

WE WON! Our team was carrying me and My team over their shoulders as we head to the locker room for showers! Before I left the locker room, I yelled, "DON"T FORGET, PARTY AT THE PIZZA DASH! IT'S GOING TO BE HUGE!" Everyone cheered.

Tom was going to ride with us to the Pizza Dash, so he sat in the backseat, and I sat in the front. We both stuck our heads out the window and cheered as we passed the football field's parking lot full of kids leaving, heading to the Pizza Dash. When we pulled out of the parking lot, we pulled our heads back in and turned the radio up, which was American Idiot by Greenday (I don't know why i chose that song, but i just did)

We pulled into the parking lot for the Pizza Dash, but it was already packed! And cars were lining the street, teens just parking beside the road. I do a quick U-turn and we take a shortcut that would lead us to the back of the Pizza Dash.

We run up to the back door that takes us to the kitchen and open it. Music was blasting; apparently, the band had already gotten here! And teens were dancing and singing along and just having a great time with soda in their hands! Everyone cheers as they notice us, the three best football players on the team; not to be cocky, but hey it's me you're talking to.

I started to jump up and down to the music, like everyone else. I am not crazy on getting attention, but I could tell he was having fun. Not to mention Tom, who was dancing with one of the Cheerleaders, ugh I hate them. I see mom coming out of the kitchen with a pizza in one hand. She heads to a table full of kids who are sitting and talking. Wait, are those the Gallythorne kids?! This is definitely not good!

"Well, I guess it's time to go talk to the Gallythorne kids, let's go." I lead the way over to the table that was in the back. S was setting the pizza down on the table for them.

"Alright, ask away." Sophia says when the kids dig into their pizza. S and I each grab a chair from another table, and sit down. I sit next to the girl with the temper but is really pretty and S. S sat next to that one geeky looking kid.

"What?" The supermodel girl asks us, clearly confused that we would just tell them to ask questions and that we would answer.

"I'm guessing you all want to know who we are, how we know our skills, why we use ? as our last name, why we've been hiding form the CIA and Gallythorne all these years and lots of other stuff. So ask away."S says in a duh voice. Henry, Kate's brother (I remember this because I was standing behind S the whole time they were all introducing themselves.), was the first to ask a question.

"Alright then, how do you know how to fight like that and no one can outsmart Mr. Goode like that, so who taught you, your stuff?" So that teacher guys' name was Goode. I guess I'll be looking him up tonight.

"Our mom." We say in sync. They all look excitingly at each other. Guess they wanted that to be our answer. Oh well.

"Why are you hiding?" The girl sitting next to the geeky looking guy. I think they are siblings and now that I think about it, her name was Lilly and his was Reno. I smirk, thinking that these kids really didn't take the afternoon to do any research on us. We even showed them a video of our lives and they still don't have anything figured out.

"You see,"S starts out, "our mom was threatened by a very strong and evil/enemy agency. They said that if she didn't leave Gallythorne, then all of her friends, mom and the guy she loved would die. So she did what she had to do to protect everyone she loves, she left. Seven months later, we were born, yay! Then the big agency found out and started to use us against our mom, so it was even more important that we didn't come into any contact with anyone from our mom's life." Everyone was looking at us in awe. I kind of felt sad, hearing that story always made me sad. My mom gave everything up, to protect the people that were most important to her, but to do that, she had to leave everyone that was important to her.

"So you don't know anyone from your family?" the supermodel asks, I think her name is Lauren. We solemnly shake our heads.

"We have met our great uncle. We call him Uncle Joe; he was an old teacher at your school for Cove ops. He was the only spy to actually find us." S tells them.

"What!" They all yell.

"Yeah, Joe Solomon. He found us on our sixth birthday and showed up at our front door. He didn't report us to HQ right away because he wanted to see why my mom left. When he found out, he knew the danger he was putting my sister and I just by being there. So he left. That was the only time we saw him, but every birthday he still sends us gifts." I say. They all looked really shocked.

S continued, "But other then him and our mom, no we haven't met anyone from our family. Our father was the one that our mom had to leave to protect. We don't even have a picture because our mom had to leave with everything she was carrying. She did give me this though. It's her old locket that our father gave to her. She said that she had memories of him and felt bad that I didn't, so she gave me this." She smiled as she played with her locket with her fingers. It's probably her most prized possession. I looked at the gossip girl, Jessica, and noticed her eyes were glazed over, like she was about to cry.

"I know how it feels like to not have a dad, my dad died when I was only 2 months old." Jessica and S shared a look of understanding. I noticed that all six of them were wearing com units and videos. They taped everything we just said! My question was-who was watching?

Zach POV:

Solomon knew where she was and didn't tell me? Cammie left to protect me? I can't believe it. Cammie left to protect us all? I did the thing that I don't do very often, I cried. Actually the only time I have cried was when Cammie left. I guess I really loved her if she could go that deep into my emotions. I need to talk to her, to tell her that I know and that she didn't have to protect me, I would have done anything to be with her.

AN: in the last part Ino I called patric James it's just cos I'm writing a new story and got confused and called him James sorry for that.


	13. Chapter 13

Sadly moving on 13

S POV:

The party ended and everyone left, leaving a huge mess. I liked talking to the Gallythorne kids. We had an understanding and… they were just so much similar to us. Anyways, everyone has left and we are left with paper cups all over the place and drink spills and all sorts of stuff that I didn't want to pick up. Why do people have to be such pigs?

I was thinking this as my brother and I stood in the middle of the Pizza Dash, with broomsticks, mops and garbage bags, looking at the mess from the party; that's when all hell broke lose.

Cammie POV:

I made the kids clean the dining area while I cleaned the kitchen. I was wiping down the stove when I heard something. It was the screeching of tires, oh shit. I run out of the kitchen and yell "GET DOWN!" and with as much force, I knock down S and Patric from being hit with a car. The car flew in through the window, about 4 feet in the air. My children and I watched as the car's tires barely passed our faces, meaning the tires were just about an inch away from us. The car landed when it passed us.

I got up, shaking off the broken glass from my shirt.

"Are you two okay?" I ask worriedly to them. They looked a bit spooked, but they nod their heads. I leave them lying in the rubble to take care of the driver. Apparently, the COC (I know it was them because this is their black SUV) is smart because they used a remote to drive the car, not an actual person.

I run back over to my kids and pull them into the kitchen where there are not any windows.

"Sophia, I want you to go in the back parking lot, there should be a red ford Taurus, brand new. I want you to go hotwire it." I instruct S, she immediately runs out the back door.

"Patric I want you to listen very carefully. For the past four years, I have feared something like this will happen, the COC decide to attack, so I have prepared. That's why I got the new car, in case of emergencies. In the trunk is everything you and your sister will need, a gun, laptop, untraceable cell phone, cash, bandages and all that other stuff. Now, I want you to leave town and head to Idaho. When you get there I want you to take the first flight out to Virginia. When you land I'll call you, to say if it's okay to continue, to make sure that the COC still aren't your tale. Then you must drive to Roseville, the town I told you about. I want you to go to Gallythorne. It's the only safe place for you two, when the COC is after you. Do you have all that?" I look at him, to see if he's ready. By the look in his eyes, I can take that as a yes.

"Mom, what are you going to do?" Patric asks me, for the first time in his life, scared.

"I'm going to try to get the COC as far away from you as possible. If it means, dying, then so be it. But I will not lose you two, you are my life."

"Then you should know something, mom, the reason why the COC are after us is because we broke it."I proberly look seriously confused at this.

"We don't have much time, but mom, we broke the promise. Some Gallythorne students came to school today for one of their cove ops missions, and we fought with them. Now the CoC have found out and want us dead. You made sure everyone you loved, us, your mom, roommates and our dad were safe by leaving and we broke that. I'm sorry." Patric tells me. Now I'm shocked! Joe wouldn't send students here! He knew of the dangers! There must be a new teacher, because if it was Joe, the kids would have recognized him the moment he went into town!

"So that changes things," I say. I stop and think. Even if these students were the cause of the COC coming after my children, I still have an oath to protect the sisterhood, and I must honor that.

"Alright, new plan. I want you to track down these students. They are probably staying in a hotel close by. Tell them that the COC is after you and them. Get everyone in 2 separate cars and drive to Idaho. I'll call you with more instructions after that. But before you go, can you tell me who the teacher for the Cove Ops assignment was or looks like?" I curiously ask him. If it was Solomon then I was going to kill him!

"He had dark hair; green eyes and this smirk that can make me understand why S hates it when I smirk. He looked at S like he was seeing a ghost."

OH

MY

GOD!

Is he talking about Zach!? What is Zach doing here? He must know! What am I going to do? But there's no time.

"I can hear more cars coming. We don't have any time, now go. I'll be fine with the COC. I want you to know that I love you and sister very much. Now, your in charge." I shove him out the door, not sure if that's the last time I'll see them. Of course I lied, saying I'd be fine, but I had to. I turn to see about 50 men running into the Pizza Dash.

Here we go again, I thought to myself, and then run into the crowd to fight with everything I had in me.

AN-Thankyou for all of the reviews, you're the best! I hope you enjoy the chapter, even though it's kind of cliffy! O well!

Can you do me a favour and rate my story in a review between 1-10 . 1 being horrible and 10 being amazing.


	14. Chapter 14

Sadly moving on 14

Patric POV:

"Um, bro, care to explain?" S asked me as we almost hit a cat. It was now pitch black dark outside and if it wasn't for the fact that I memorized the streets, then I would be totally lost.

"We have to get the students and leave town. Sophia' laptop in the backseat can you get it"

"What for?" God, S can be so stubborn and annoying.

"How else do you suppose we find out where the Gallythorne kids are staying?" I told her. She handed grabbed my laptop and started to do some handy work.

"We've got company." I said. There were 2 black SUVs following us, with amazing speed.

"They're catching up; I'll take care of them!" S said while reaching into a bag that had my lap top in it, apparently, it had other fun toys also.

"Alright, mom gave me a brief fire and arms lessen, so I'll take them out, Pat watch the road and find those kids!"S yelled as she rolled down her window. By now the enemy has caught up and is right beside us, one on each side! Before S got a chance to shoot, the enemy rolled down their own window and shot a few good ones at us. S screamed and ducked her head as the bullets went flying around.

"Alright these guys are really starting to piss me off!" She aimed the gun at the tire and hit it right on! She did the same to the other three tires and the car swerved off the road! Now there is only one more. S was smart enough not to roll the window down the other window like last time, but she climbed half way out of the side window that she rolled down a few minutes ago. Once again, she hit straight on!

"I am so proud to call her my sister." I muttered to myself.

"Nice job sis!" he yelled as S pulled herself back inside the vehicle. "Patric, do you know where the kids are?" she asked me. For a moment I forgot what I was supposed to be doing, but I already had it all figured out.

"They're staying in a hotel 6 miles away from here. We Turn left, right, straight then right and we should be there. Their rooms are 203 and 204."

"Kay, good work." I smirk triumphantly at myself. I turn myself around in the passenger seat to look at S, but she had his weird expression of pain on her face. That's when I noticed one important thing...

~Her leg was bleeding! Like really bad bleeding!

"are you alright?" I put on auto drive and crawl to the backseat to help her out as much as I can. I rip my shirt off and wrap it around her thigh, putting pressure on it and S groans in pain.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's alright, just do what you need to do." The car turned a block and I know that we should be at the hotel in no time. I open the bag in a hurry and look through it to see if there is a first aid kit. I found money, com units, a cell phone and a first aid kit. I open the kit and help S as much as I can, but I can still tell that she is in pain.

"Don't worry,S. When we get to the hotel, that teacher guy should be better at the whole first aid kit stuff then I am, just hang in there." She nods her head. The ripped part of my shirt that I tied around her leg is now completely soaked with blood!

All of a sudden the car stops with a jolt and I hit my head on the seat. If it wasn't for the seriousness in the matter, I think my and sister would have laughed at me, but they didn't. We have arrived at the hotel.

"Okay, you stay in here, I'll be right back" I say, as she unbuckles his seatbelt..

"I am not staying in this car alone!"S says.

"Fine, S I'll carry you." I give in. I open the door and reach for S, holding her bride style, but brotherly type, not boyfriend type! (Hey you were all thinking it, you creep)

We headed inside, and snuck in, avoiding the lady at the desk. We get into the elevator and I press button 2.

"So, this sucks."S says

"You got that right." I say in return.

the elevator dings, meaning we have reached our floor. We walked into the hallway, and searched for rooms 203 and 204. S found it first so I walked up and stood in front of the door. I lifted my hand to the door, and knocked.

AN: Thank you so much for the loverly reviews it means a lot to me. So thank you so much.

Sorry it's a cliffy and short


	15. Chapter 15

Sadly moving on 15

Cammie POV:

There was at least 30 of them, all dressed in black with black shades, just like when I first saw them. They came after me and instinct took over, practically saving my life!

Duck

Punch

Jump

Punch

Kick

Head SLAM! (That really hurt my head too. Note to self, don't try that unless completely necessary)

Side Kick

Duck

Punch

So far, I was doing pretty well, about 10 of them already down, only 20 more! That's no problem for me, well until the door opened and in walked 30 more men wanting to kill me. Oh Joy.

I went on, fighting for my life. So far I had a really bad gash in my check, a sprained ankle and some other serious cuts, but that didn't stop me! I kept going, until one of the guys caught me off guard and got me right in the ribs, breaking them of course. I screamed out in pain. The enemy used this to their advantage and grabbed me by the neck and held me in the air, so I was dangling my feet while choking. Might as well die with a happy thought, so I closed my eyes and as I started to lose breathing, I thought of a clear picture in my mind, a happy one of course, then everything went black.

Zach POV:

The boys have already gone to sleep, but I stayed up because of all the thoughts whirling in my mind at the moment. For example…..

I WAS A FATHER!

CAMMIE LEFT TO PROTECT HER MOM AND FRIENDS!

CAMMIE LEFT TO PROTECT ME!?

DID CAMMIE KNOW ABOUT THE KIDS BEFORE SHE LEFT?

IF SHE COULDN'T COME INTO CONTACT WITH ANYONE, THEN SHOULDN'T THE KIDS BE IN TROUBLE FOR TALKING WITH THE GALLYTHORNE KIDS?

All of that was screaming inside my head, but that last one always got me. If Cammie couldn't talk to anyone from Gallythorne because then the COC would come after everyone she loves, then will the COC come after everyone she loves if her children talked to Gallythorne?

I came to a solution to find these answers; I have to talk to Cammie, right away. I grab my coat and head out of the hotel. I walk into to the frigid cold night air and walk towards the Pizza Dash with my hands in my pockets.

As I was a block away, I heard a scream, and it sounded like Cammie! I run as fast as I can to the Pizza Dash and I was shocked to see what I found.

The place was wrecked. Not like wrecked because a bunch of teens had a party earlier but wrecked as in a shattered window, a car in the dining area, and cars all down the street, black SUVs to be exact. And in the middle of the mess, was a man holding Cammie by the neck, and for an instant I saw fear in her eyes, then sadness. Then she closed her eyes and fell limp in his arms.

I was not going to let Cammie go after just finding her again, so as I balled my hands into fists, I ran at the guy and tackled him to the floor. I was on top of him and I was punching every inch of him, each punched for all the feelings I held inside me from the COC.

They're the reason my parents never came home

They're the reason Cammie left

They're the reason I never got to see my kids grow up

They're the reason Cammie is now laying over there, limp

I punched him so hard that my knuckles started to bleed and when he went unconscious, I just tackled the next guy and punched the life out of him, until all the COC men, were dead or unconscious.

I crawled over to Cammie and held her in my lap. She looked so peaceful and serene. I started to cry. (Geez, what's up with me these days?) I never let go of her hand, but it wasn't until five minutes later that I realized she still had a pulse, sure it was slight, but it was enough to hope for.

AN- sorry for not updating as regular it's just I wanna make sure it's good first I have also been working on some other stories which I hope you will get to read soon. The reviews just ,ale my day so please keep it up and say what you think about my story because I personally don't think it's very good but you guys are starting to change that so thnanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Sadly moving on 16

Kate POV:

My sisters and I were going to stay up late to do some research on these three kids. My mind was stuck on James, and how he is so smart and cute and… wait, what am I saying? I can't grow a crush on a subject! Gosh, focus!

"Kate? You alright?" Jessica asks me. Apparently I spaced out because they were eyeing me like I was. Jessica is my best friend. She is the world's gossip freak, but when it comes to her friends, her lips are shut and I can trust her. Then there is Lilly, the brainiac. I love her so much, even if she gained her mother skills and constantly trips over her feet. Reno is a different story. Reno might be a Jackson and smart but he is pretty good out on the field. The only reason he was on the research and track on this mission was because he was the best for the job. Then there's my obnoxious brother, Henry. He is so energetic and might be an alright spy, if he doesn't want to be a comedian. Then there is Lauren, who is so carefree and calm but when it comes to clothes, she'll blow up in your face!

You might ask what my story is. Well I'm, just average. Sure I'm the best in P&E but I have a short temper and my strength could be used as a weakness too. It was around 10:30 and I could tell that the girls were starting to get tired.

"How about we stop for the night. We can find more out tomorrow and we need our rest." I tell my group.

"Thank god!" Jessica exclaimed as she threw herself onto her twin bed.

"Did you know that you spend 40% of your life sleeping? So I think you could live with some lack of it." Lilly said her all no it all voice. Jessica was about to retort but Lauren cut them off. (AN- That was a total guess so sorry if I'm wrong)

"Will you two stop bickering? I think I hear someone at the door!" Lauren whisper yelled at them. We all turned towards the door to listen, and sure enough, I could barely hear a set of footsteps. They all stopped for a moment and I looked curiously at the rest of my friends. As realization that the people in the hallway stopped at our door, there was a knock. There were three knocks and my heart was racing. Since all of my friends were scared stiff, I slowly and cautiously tiptoed towards the front door. Soon my friends joined me because if it is someone bad, then I would surely die without backup. With my friends standing right behind me, I swung it open, ready for an attack, but what I saw was definitely not an attack.

"Lilly! Go get Mr. Goode and the boys now! Tell them that we need medical help right away." I scream at Lilly. I grab the girl,S, from her brother's arms. He looked a bit shaken up, but ready to lead. "Lauren, go to the bathroom and grab all of the towels!" I instruct Lauren to do, which she does hurriedly. "Jessica, I need you to clear off the couch and go get guy something to drink. He looks like they have been through a lot!" Jessica grabs Patric by the arm and lead them to the kitchen, making them drink the water no matter what his protests were. Meanwhile, I was in the living room, trying to soothe the poor girl.

"How bad is it?" she says with a whisper.

"You're going to live, I can tell you that. But I'm not the best when it comes to these types of things. Our year hasn't even studied major First Aid. Don't worry though; Mr. Goode will be here soon." I brush S' hair out of her face so she can see. Lilly comes sprinting back into the room with the guys behind her, but no Mr. Goode.

"Where the hell is he!?" I scream.

"We don't know, we woke up and his bed was empty. But before we could look into it, Lilly came and told us what happened." Reno said. I could tell that he liked S and couldn't stand seeing her hurt like this.

"Okay, go into the kitchen where Jessica should be. Stay there, but bring out her brother, Patric." He sprints off to do as I say.

"Lauren! Where are those towels I asked for?!"

"Right here." She hands me the towels. I could tell that Lilly was starting to get white faced by the sight of blood. I was about to tell her to go in the kitchen with Reno, but Lauren understood, and said it before I could. It was only Henry, Lauren and I with S now.

"It looks like we are going to have to do this on our own." Shock and fear crossed over their faces. Patric ran out of the kitchen, "Hey, what can I do to help?"

"Do you know how to take out a bullet?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yeah, but I can't take one out of my sister. I'll get too nervous. The best we can to do is for me to instruct you. Will that work?"

"That's perfect! But before I do anything, S is it okay if I do this? I need to know that you're okay with it."

"Of course I'm freakin' okay with it! Now just get the damn thing out!"

I pulled her shirt up so that I could see the wound. It hit her right beneath one of her ribs, injuring her severely. There was a huge problem though, the wound looked as though it was infected. We had gotten there too late. (Okay, I know that an injury takes longer then that to get infected, but just play along)

"Um, it looks like it has been infected. We can do the best with cleaning it out, but our best bet is if we take it out, clean it, wrap it then take it over to a professional." Patric says.

"How long does she have?" Henry asked.

"About 5 hours, at most." Pat replies.

"Okay," Lauren starts, "It only takes 1 and a half hours to get to Gallythorne by plane, we can head over there and have the teachers worked their magic." No one exactly replied with this suggestion because Patric had started telling me how to take the bullet out. A would hiss in pain and she was holding Lauren's hand, and it looked like Lauren was in some of S' pain.

We didn't talk about what we should do next or where we should go, we just did what we were told and helped S out as best as we can. After the bullet was safely out of her body, which was so nerve racking to do, Lauren and I switched position and she cleaned the injury as I held S' hand. As Patric said how to wrap it, Henry helped S sit up and I wrapped the dressing around S' upper back. It all took us about 20 minutes.

"There all done." I say with a smile on my face even though I just did the scariest thing I've ever done.

"What? No sticker or lollipop?" She asked.

"You wish." James says as he walks out of the kitchen with everyone else. "Now I was telling everyone else about what happened, but the thing is that I'm not sure what to do now."bye continued.

"S' sick and if we don't get her to Gallythorne soon, she might die. Wow, that came out a bit harsher then I wanted it to. Anyways, by now most of you know that the COC are after us and about half of your teachers and most of your parents. Our mom said that we should drive to Idaho then she will call us on the untraceable phone. The problem is, that will take too long and S won't be able to make it."

"Alright then. Lilly, you and Jessica run to the car and get it started. Reno and Lauren I want you to pack everything we need and everything that might leave a trail. Henry, will you go check us out of the hotel too. Then you take S down to your car and the other, help me find a map so we can choose which highway or road to take." Everyone looked at me dumbfounded. Apperently I wasn't usually the one to give orders. But before anyone could recover or start on what I instructed, our door swung open and guess who walks in. Mr. Goode.

"Well, 30 minutes ago wouldn't have been that bad." I say, pissed because I'm still scared out of my mind and he decided to show right when we finish!

Zach POV Around 30 minutes ago:

"Zach?" Her beautiful and amazing and weak voice asked with a whisper.

"Yes, it's me. Don't worry you're going to be fine. I just need to get you to the hospital."

"No Zach. By now you already know who S and Patric really are. Listen, I want you to go with them. I can't lose them, please Zach."

"But I can't leave you like this. I can't leave your side!"

"Zach, I'll be fine just like you said. And plus I can already hear the ambulance trucks coming up the road. Now they'll take care of me and I'll just say that it was a result to a horrible car accident and that I sent my kids off to their Grandparents in Idaho. They won't suspect a thing. Now you need to go. By now they should be at your hotel. Now leave!"

I started to pull oput of her arms, praying that she would call me back and just let me take of her.

"Zach?" When she called my name I ran back to her and took her once agin into my arms.

"Please forgive me. I never wanted to go. I loved you too much, I couldn't let them hurt you. I still love you. I love you Zach Goode." So, remember back when I said I never cry, apparently, that's becoming a habit of mine cuz at that moment I was.

"I love you too Gallagher Girl." I want to kiss her, just to have her lips on mine, oh those soft cherry lips. But the police cars screech to a hault outside and I know that if I wanted to save those kids, I would have to go. I ran through the back door and out into the night. I ran to the hotel where I knew that I would find not only a bunch of kids who need my help, but my own 2 kids who need me.


	17. Chapter 17

Sadly moving on 17

Zach's pov

As I walk in the room I see my newly discovered daughter lay on the sofa with a bullet wound sort of patched up. The only thing I could thing of was...

"shit."

"language, who I'm guessing is mr Goode." S yelled at me. If only she new.

I shook my head from those thoughts because I have a group of kids to deal with.

" ok listen cos I'm only going to say this once. Patric carry your sister downstairs to the car everyone else grab your stuff and meet by the car in 5 mins. Got it."ll

When I heard the chorus of yeas I knew its time to be professional but I mean seriously I just found out I have to kids, re-united with my love and came back to find my daughter shot. I think I deserve some slack.

TIME SKIP- 5 MINS LATER (still Zach)

We had all met up at the car and hopped in. I had modified the car so it now had extra space in the back so we could hide S and Pat. On the outside I was the image of calm and collected, but inside I was freaking out, I mean how on earth do you say " hey I'm actually your dad btw" it doesn't exactly come up in a conversation.

The tension is one that could be cut with a knife. All I want to do is have the love of my life back in my arms. But that's not gonna happen anytime soon, soooo. Might as well just tell them

"Urm... S and Patric is might not be the best time but Erm your mum and I Erm we used to go out and Erm well I'm kinda your Erm dad." We'll I was nervous to say the least. FYI I am never nervous.

"Oh we kinda already figured that out." Patric said. Now this I was not expecting I mean they could of have me a little hint that they knew I mean it took me ages to build up the courage and say that.

"How did you know." Curiosity got the better of me. This time S replied.

"How did you not" well I wasn't expecting that.

"how about you just tell me about your selfs." My excuse of reasoning. So far this is not going good.

"How about you" man S is getting on my neves. This must be what people feel like with me but the stubbornness is definitely from cammie.

"Jeez S just answer the mans question." Patric said its good to know one of them is on your side, I think.

S just glared so we spent the rest of the journey in silence

Meanwhile cammies pov

The ambulance came and they believed my cover story and are treating my wounds but I can't help but worry about the kids and Zach. I can't believe he found me but then I only got to spend a little more than 2 minuets with him. I will get back to them even if it the last thing I do.

I always kept dr fibs skin again cream with me just in case something like this happened so all I have to do is get out of here because all my main injuries are fixed then jump on the highway to Gallythorne.

Sounds simple doesn't it but remember terrorist group want to kill me.

Sophia's pov

Jeez if this is what it feels like to be shot well lets just say never again. I'm glad we have a dad now but I'm scared to get attached to him in case we get separated again. That properly sounds like a rubbish excuse but its true. I want to get to know him though. I know that Patric's thrilled to have another male in the family. I can only image what it's like to live with 2 girls all your life if your a boy.

I don't usually show weakness but I'm scared I mean what if mum never comes back. What if one of us gets killed. I just want my mummy back.

AN- sorry its short but I had an epitheny moment. Writers block over


	18. Chapter 18

Sadly moving on 18

Cammies pov

It's been a day since the attack and I'm getting ready to leave the hospital. My plan is fool proof. I just have to wait for the perfect time to escape. So I guess I have along time of waiting ahead of me. Hmmmm

30 mins later.

It's the shift change so I guess it's time. I'm walking through the clean, white corridors of the hospital. It's still visiting hour so luckly everyone just thinks I'm leaving visiting someone. I kinda hope that its because I'm the chameleon. I felt bad so i left a note saying:

Nurse Winnie,

Sorry hospitals aren't my thing. Thanks for all,

Zoe xx

I signed myself in as Zoe. You know terrorist out to get you, you need to take precautions. I thought leaving a note was rather consideration considering but you might not agree.

Walking out now I allow myself some time to think. Think about the kids. I hope their okay. I know Zach will take good care of them and Zach. Even now he still is the centre of my thoughts. His piercing, emerald green eyes that you can't help but get lost in. Snap out of it cam.

Anyway I've just left and decided to walk abit before steeling, I mean borrowing, a car or something. To be honest with you I can't wait to get back to my true home, Gallagher Academy. I've really truly completely missed it. It's tenth century charm and long crawling ivory walls ,it just mean the world to me. Sad really.

I've found an absolutely beautiful motorbike, it's a nice deep purple colour. No ones around so its just a quick Hotwire job. Noting major. I'm sat on the bike ready to go home.

Patricks POV

Well what can I say, I have a dad. I always knew I had one I mean other wise I wouldn't be here. It's just meeting him, being in the same van as him it means a lot to me. Jesus now I'm turning all soppy. But it's completely and utterly true. Its just I growing up with to girls makes you really miss out on guy things. Not that my mum didn't try. Seriously how many mums teach you how to be a spy and shoot a gun. Not many I can tell you.

S is just being incredibly rude but I can understand why. She doesn't want to be close to him then well lose him. I guess I kinda feel that way to. Fortunately I want to get to know him. It's not his faulty mum was threatened by an ancient terrorist gang that they will kill her loved ones if she doesn't too as they say. I sort of feel sorry for the guy, getting told he has twin 15 year olds. I hope Sophia warms up to him and gets over her fear. Other wise things will get pretty awkward pretty fast.

AN- sorry its taken a while to upload just course work is a pain. Next one will be sooner. Please please review it means a lot to me.


	19. Chapter 19

Sadly moving on 19

Sophia's pov

At Gallagher

Wow this place is just wow. I can't believe my mum went here. It like its just bee ripped from the past. It's so picturesque. I so hope I get to live here now much better than the pizza dash, which I'm guessing has been destroyed by the coc. That's going to be hard to explain. O hey by the way the pizza dash has closed because of a terrorist group trashing it. That's got to be a new one. Oh and what do I say to my friends, bye moving to spy school then leg it. Not that I would mind this place is so beautiful.

The walls are covered in ivy but not to much to spoil it, just the perfect amount. Just by looking at it I can tell there is thousands, ok so may hundred tops of passage ways to explore. I also can tell because mum told me. *sigh*. The mile long drive way is like the yellow brick road urging to follow it. I'm smarter than them thought I can tell there is a section that can swallow a truck whole. Oh and if ya think that's cool don't get ,e started on the pool. This is going to be soooooo much fun.

Outside I properly look calm and collected when inside I'm fangirling about an old building. So not normal but when have I ever been normal. Suddenly a woman looks around 50 but properly 75. Comes barreling in a surprisingly graceful manner towards us. However this is not what makes me drawn to her. It's that fact that I look exactly like her apart from eyes and hair. This has to be our, meaning me and Patrick's, grandma. Wow.

I share a glance at pat to see that he is thinking the exact same thing. As per usual he has to ruin the moment by smirking. Our grandma is now in front of us. Her eyes scrutinising everything. Once she has finished she has a smile, almost proud I would say. Of course she then has to ask the question I have been dreading an wondering myself.

"Where's Cammie."

I take a peak at dad and immediately decide its going to end up me telling her. The wusses.

"She's erm gone but properly on her way... Grandma" I add in that part as an afterthought. Obviously pat did not think ot was a good Idea because he elbowed me in the stomach.

"Actually I prefer granny. Now lets get you inside." Granny said. I give pat a smug look and off we trot inside the o so wonderful Gallagher Academy.

We went straight to granny's office and immediately my eyes fixed on the big bowl of MnMs. They are my absolute favourite chocolate. Granny must of saw me looking because she handed me the bowl. In a completely unflattering way I sat on the sofa and dug in. Patric was just looking at me like a tramp, at which I smirked at. Granny muttered something that sounded like mother like daughter.

"What Do how do you want to go about this." Patric spoke up from his place on the sofa next to me.

Dad obviously not knowing what he meant asked "what do ya mean."

"Well I'm guessing he means the tracking device that he obviously put on mum before we left duh."

Patric looked at me like, so not the nicest way to put it. People weren't joking about twin telepathy.

"So can we have it the sooner we find her the sooner she is home." Granny said obviously missing her daughter. I mean I would be to if I hadn't seen my daughter for 15 years.

Pat handed it to her and I decided it was the perfect time to go explore. Those passage ways won't find themselves.

"Well I will be off." I said while slowly backing away towards the door.

"Wait-" dad exclaimed but was cut off by granny saying:

"Chill Zach she's going to find passage ways. She's just like cammie." A smiled a genuine smile to be compared to my mum. It's a true complement.

"I'm going to. Just not for passage ways. Cya." Pat said while walking out. I rolled my eyes then followed him.

Almost a few minuets later I found a brick that looked a shade darker than the others. I gently pushed it and it opened up to show steps spiralling downwards. Checking nobody was looking I went down. The further you wen the darker it got but that was expected. Being a spy I should have been prepared and brought a flashlight, however being a girl there was no way i would carry a flashlight round with me.

Wow. Is all I could think when I got to the bottom of the stairwell. This has to be my mums old hang out room. There was ;5 bean bags, loads of books, chocolate wrappers (eww), lava lamp and so much more cool stuff. This is definitely going to be my hang out place. Mum even had some text books that are definitely going to come in handy.

Bingo. Obviously mum was researching the coc because there is loads of books on that. Better get reading. The only way to defeat them is to know everything about them. I snuggle down in one of the bean bag chairs and get reading all about the circle of cavern

AN- sorry its short but I am working on finishing this story. Please review it means a lot.


End file.
